


I Will Bring Honor

by Dach



Series: Galadriel's Hairpin Box [4]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Azog is ingored, BOTFA is ignored, Barrel Rider, Bifur Feels, Bifur Is a Sweetheart, Bifur loses his axe, Bifur's Axe Injury, Bifur-centric, Desolation of Smaug, During The Hobbit, Gen, I'm too lazy to revise, Read, Smaug's Death, Way to many bifur tags, as far as I care, it ends there., who cares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 05:51:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9058351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dach/pseuds/Dach
Summary: Bifur is ignored. He is the dwarf who is whispered about behind backs, a freak for surviving his axe injury, and a rumored illiterate dwarf. And yet... he's much more of a fighter than anyone would have guessed.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~An alternative death of Smaug.





	

The tunnel shook, and, had Bifur not had complete faith in the architecture of dwarves, he would had dived for the door.

A deep growl echoed through the hallways, resonating in his bones. 

**“You have grand titles,”** The dragon’s voice rumbled. It was deep, and laced with power.  **“Thief!”**

Oh Mahal, no! The hobbit must have gotten caught. The group shared a collective glance towards the door before they took off down the corridor, hefting their weapons high. They burst into the chamber and, his eyes narrowed, Bifur took in how the sight of gold seemed to stop most of his companions in their tracks. It piled high, and glittered in the light cast from blazing torches. The light from the flame seemed to leap higher, licking at nothing but seeming caged dragons themselves. Bilbo ran from the voice directly below the fire, cascading gold and gems with every step. And there, in the center of the room, was Smaug, his blood red scales glittering as the legends said. 

The dragon lifted his mighty head high, the pupils of his eyes narrowed as he spewed fire at where the hobbit had been only moments before. The fire cleared, and the dragon roared as if cheated when it revealed that he had missed the hobbit. Smaug shook himself free from the coins, the metal falling to the ground in golden rain, and stepped closer.

Bifur ignored the falterings of his companions and charged, the dwarven battle cry falling from his tongue. Before Smaug could roast the burglar, his head swiveled around with shock, pinpointing his new targets.

**“DWARVES!”** He hissed, his reptilian-esque tongue flickering at the word. Somehow, the dragon had infused the word with such distaste that even Thranduil Opherion would have been proud; grudgingly, to be sure. The dwarves fanned out around Bifur, targeting the dragon from different sides. For a moment, the dwarf with charcoal-colored hair was almost sorry for Smaug as he watched each of the dwarves do their best against the harder-than-mithril hide, the dragon spinning to address new threats before he could truly hurt any of Mahal’s Children. But then, when his boar spear poked a little bit too hard at his wing, the dragon turned on Bifur. And then the dwarf was staring into the furious eyes of a dragon, the heralder of death. With a sweep of his tail, Balin, who had been readying his war hammer again, was knocked against the wall.

**“You think you can hurt me?!”** It demanded incredulously, spreading his wings in a near-inviting fashion.  **“I?! Smaug the Terrible?! There are legends about me, dwarf! And you would have done best to remember them. It was I who killed legions of elves in the second age, I who stood steadfast by the side of the dark! Soon, you will fall, your friends dead, your family mutilated.”** Suddenly, the dragon grinned ferally.  **“But you would know all about mutilation, wouldn’t you? With that axe sticking out of your head? You are nothing but a figurehead, an expired warrior. You lost your chance to do your king-”** Smaug glared at Thorin with such intensity most were surprised that the king didn’t burst into flames.  **“-honor, and so you joined this quest, thinking that you may have a purpose once more? Life doesn’t work that way, filthy dwarf!!! Your time has come now! I am fire, I am death!”**

Instead of cowering at the dragon’s booming voice, Bifur growled. It was a primeval sound, which sourced deep in his chest, falling deadly to his mouth and furious from his lips. 

“Menu marmada uslukh abrâfu shaikmashâz!” (You are a dead dragon, descendant of rats!” Bifur growled. The dragon chuckled, opening his mouth, and Bifur suddenly felt very small. He could easily walk right down the dragon’s gullet! Slowly, Smaug’s throat began to glow an a bright orange. He inhaled. Bifur acted. 

Thrusting his spear down the beast’s gullet, Bifur leapt aside, just barely avoiding the white hot flames, yet not the lashing tail. The scales impacted him heavily, and he was knocked to the side. From his position, he could just see the metal of his spear melting through the haze of heat, and Smaug’s fire cut off abruptly as he screamed in agony. The mighty dragon drew himself in, hacking as if trying to expel something from his throat. As the convulsions died away, he lay still. The room was absolutely silent.

Bifur cautiously stepped forward, retrieving another spear from the ground and thrusting it through the roof of the dragon’s mouth. The beast did not move.

“Smaug is dead,” said Balin. His tone was full of wonder- awe, even. Then, a little bit louder: “Smaug is dead!”

Cheers went up in the dwarven cavern, yet Bifur stood stunned. He had killed a dragon. Insignificant Bifur. The Bifur others had called a freak for surviving. The Bifur that other dwarves sneered at behind his back. Bifur had killed a dragon. He nearly collapsed to his knees, but for Bombur and Bofur, who had stepped forwards.

“He is gone,” said Bifur quietly, his voice rough. His brothers froze and then Bifur realised: he had spoken in westron for the first time in decades. He carefully reached up for the axe. It was gone.

“Bif!” said Bofur, sounding completely elated- to the verge of tears in fact. Bifur grinned a wide grin and pulled him and Bombur closer. 

“The dragon is gone.”


End file.
